


Fire

by NowThatsDedication



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: He's so complex, Just Fili and his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatsDedication/pseuds/NowThatsDedication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli struggles with the decision to go to Erebor. What is he afraid of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

A flame dances. Red, orange, blue. The candle light casts darting shadows on the stone walls. Fíli stares, trance-like, marveling how something so small could produce such brightness. And how easily it can be extinguished with a twist of his fingers. Deadly, yet fragile. Like himself. Although he hopes his own flame will burn bright for a long time to come.

That same heat smoldered inside him when he learned of the quest. A deep, innate flash in his heart. To fight, to sacrifice himself for the sake of his kin - his blood. To take back what was "his."

Fíli, ever rational and level headed, then douses water over the fire. Is it worth risking everything? What if we fail? One of his only fears - failure. It is what others did, but not Fíli.

But a more frightening thought - what if they succeed? Fíli does not know why this scares him. Maybe the whispers about a madness that may flow in his veins, a curse of his ancestors. Or it could be the sheer weight of it all. An actual prince, not only in name. And one day a king. Ruling a kingdom he only knows from tales. No room for failure. A knot grows in his stomach. There is no use worrying about that now.

A wave of confidence washes over him. A result of his naivety, his youth, perhaps. Or a lie he feeds himself. Optimism feels better than doubt. Hope rather than fear. He will succeed. All of them will. They will be legends, kings. If he repeats this it becomes truth.

They will not fail. They will not fail. _I will not fail._

The flame inside rekindles. It rises higher and becomes a full fire that rages unchecked throughout his soul.

Fíli’s eyes remain fixated on the candle. He watches the light until its final erratic dance. Until it vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little nugget about Fili. A little Fili is better than none at all. 
> 
> In my head, he's conflicted and full of inner turmoil. But he hides it well. Still a fighter.


End file.
